prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keegan Allen
Keegan Allen is an American actor who portrays Toby Cavanaugh in the TV series Pretty Little Liars. Keegan Allen is also a photographer. He released his first photo journal, "life.love.beauty" on February 3rd 2015. History Pretty Little Liars is a breakout role for him. He has also made small appearances in the short film "Small Emergencies" and in TV shows such as Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Keegan Allen grew up in LA off of the Sunset Strip. He grew up in the business and the business grew up around him. His dad is an actor and his mom is a painter/artist. He didn't come into the business as an actor, he was more into editing and doing things behind the camera. While in high school and college he was really interested in video production and he wanted to know how the cameras and cinematography worked. He had always been involved in theater since he was very young, as he had always been fascinated by watching his dad get into characters and scene studies. He is thankful to his parents, and is grateful for all his fans for getting him this far. Keegan made his acting debut in the 2002 short film, 'Small Emergencies'. He did not act again until 2010 when he starred in 'Big Time Rush' as he had been focusing on school and his other hobbies. Photography is a big part of Keegan Allen himself as he carries a camera around almost everywhere he goes and takes proffesional and artistic pictures. After his role in BTR, he was seen in As a Last Resort, CSI, I Hate My Teenage Daughter and Bukowski. In 2010, Keegan auditioned for Pretty Little Liars to play Wren, but received the part of Toby instead. Filmography Trivia *Keegan Allen announced on Instagram on August 16, 2013 that he is making an album. Release date TBA. * Got an award for having abs ever since grade 2. *Keegan was originally focused on learning the art of cinematography, video production and editing and working behind the scenes on set. *He starred in a video, for ABC Family, about bullying. It's titled "You Should Know This About Me". *His Instagram is @keeoone *His Twitter is @KeeganAllen Gallery 1570k5v.jpg article-2160787-13A88CE6000005DC-520_468x357.jpg iKyQi.jpg tumblr_lbwuapNIHO1qd8yd2o1_500.jpg tumblr_moesia0JSN1qd2dewo1_500.png|hot tumblr_m3rzxolgbd1qfslajo1_500.jpg Allan.jpg Flex.jpg Kashley.jpg Keeg2.jpg Keegan.jpg Keegan182.jpg Keegan545.jpg Keegan Allen58.jpg Keegan Allen777.jpg Keegan Allen8.jpg Keegan and Cat.jpg Kegan.jpg Long day.jpg Troian-and-Keegan-Behind-the-Scenes-4179632624294064022.jpg Tumblr m9mqvl5PnX1qevvmjo1 250.jpg 562864_425401394220951_1671928609_n.png tumblr_mjz8mk9hgf1qzy8geo2_500.jpg 11111111.jpg Keegan_TCAs_13.jpg Pllcast9.jpg Pllcast8.jpg Pllcast7.jpg Pllcast6.jpg Pllcast5.jpg keeha.jpg key.jpeg 1486762 672532642791810 1532838367 n.jpg 1463268 672532639458477 374408589 n.jpg 994661 672532646125143 890787970 n.jpg 941531 672532559458485 1638765583 n.jpg 558088 672533062791768 63996280 n.jpg 1174568_654907021200697_1614645660_n.jpg keegan-allen-just-jared-spotlight-of-the-week-exclusive-02 copy.jpg 1173725_655220024502730_1009695927_n.jpg tumblr_mm75aqM3By1qb0fioo1_500.jpg 1269455_653031638054902_570422342_o.jpg 5631_652516091439790_1258180622_n.png Ashley and Keegan.jpg car k.jpg 8829456718_7fe1270399_z.jpg|Treegan! 923639 475595652586776 1032073185 n.jpg 10375638 401214686683757 757120678 n.jpg 10369261_645186608904518_2090219481_n.jpg 10413850_479171955546400_183097332_n.jpg 10413254_1419172208361699_330392944_n.jpg Bacio-julian-morris-e-keegan-allen.jpg 3x08 TABLE READ Julian and Keegan (1).jpg Keeg and his fans.PNG Keeg and his photo book.PNG Keeg and Shay.PNG Keeg pic.PNG Keeg pic456.PNG Keegan A 5456.PNG Keegan Allen 789.PNG Keegan allen pic.PNG Keegan pic 456.PNG Keegan with cardboard Ryan.PNG IMG_20150709_183635.jpg IMG_20150709_183637.jpg IMG_20150709_183657.jpg IMG_20150709_183711.jpg IMG_20150709_183716.jpg IMG_20150709_183729.jpg IMG_20150709_183735.jpg 9bd73cdaafaab9cfb8eee4fe64b6c6a6.jpg|spoby and keegan and troian IMG_0637.PNG|keegan allen and ian harding imagesQK02WBLF.jpg|spoby and Keegan and troian keegan allen.jpg|hot Keegs Keegan & Troian Periscope (7 24 15)-0|Keegan and Troian on Periscope Keegan-troian-keegan-and-troian-29125855-905-1150.jpg IMG 20150912 132854.jpg IMG 20150912 132742.jpg IMG 20150912 132728.jpg IMG 20150917 120832.jpg IMG 20150918 085007.jpg Keegan workout1.jpg Keegan workout.png Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actor Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Supporting Cast